Celeste
by LanceCorporalAwesome
Summary: Celeste, a small girl with auburn hair and heterochromia. Orphaned at the age of 14, not much is known about her. Anyone who met her could tell you that she was special. With the brains that could challenge even L, she was taken into Wammy's house. Later she teams up with L, helping him solve his most difficult cases. Will she be able to change the out come of the Kira case?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Dark eyes stared at a computer screen, reading through file after file. The room was dark with the exception of the glow from the many screens that were positioned around a man in the middle of the room. The room itself wasn't very large, and was mostly empty. A small bed was positioned in the corner, never to be used by the man.

The man didn't move as the door opened behind him. An older gentleman stepped in, letting light from the hall flood into the room. "L, I have the items you requested."

The man, L, nodded in acknowledgment. "Yes, thank you, Watari."

Watari rolled a cart into the room and stopped when it was next to L, who reached up and grabbed a folder off of the cart. He opened it, glancing over the file. It contained the photo of a young girl, along with information about her. L noticed there wasn't a lot there.

"Watari?" L called. The older man stopped and turned, opening the door he was starting to close back up.

"Yes, L?" L turned to look at the man he considered to be a father figure to him.

"Why is this girls file so empty? All this information could be found out just from glancing at her, along with a few tests. Her name isn't even here." L's face was barren of emotions with the exception of his eyes, which only held slight confusion.

"Ah, yes. It seems that the suspect had wiped the girls background before killing her parents. There is no information on her any where. No one knows who she is, and she doesn't remember anything. Not even her own name," Watari explained. L nodded and looked through some of the other files as Watari left. Like the girl's, the other victims' files held very little information. It was almost as if they hadn't existed.

_Hmm… _L thought. _This case just got a little more interesting._

The week passed quickly. It didn't take long for L to solve the case and catch the murderer. As soon as he figured it out, the police arrested the suspect and interrogated him. The man had quickly confessed to his crimes. This disappointed L slightly, having hoped that the man would put up a little more of a fight. As the man was taken out of the interrogation room, one of the officers turned to L, or rather, the laptop that allowed L to watch everything without having to be there and risk being seen.

"L? I have a question." The officer's eyes shifted from the laptop to her partner.

"Yes, Acker?" A distorted voice sounded from the laptop. It was the disguised voice of L.

Acker looked at the table. "What are we going to do about the girl? She has no family, and none of the orphanages will take her. She has no where to go."

L remained silent for a while. "Yes, I had been thinking about that. Before I give you my answer, I would like to speak with her."

Acker nodded and stood along with her partner. A few minutes after they left a young girl walked into the room. She had dark auburn hair and was quite short. One thing L noticed immediately was that one of her eyes was green, while the other was brown.

"Hello. Please have a seat." L's disguised voice rang out in the otherwise silent room. The child nodded and sat in one of the empty chairs.

L watched the girl for a moment. "What is your name?" He asked, although he knew she didn't know. The girl looked down, then back at the laptop.

"I don't know… But I have a feeling you're L. I had a feeling someone was helping the police, seeing as they were stuck for a while. I tried helping, but it seemed like I was just being a bother," The girl said, trailing off at the end. L smirked slightly.

"Actually, you helped solve the case."

The girl looked at the laptop, eyes wide. "I-I did?"

"Yes, you did. Officer Acker had filed everything you pointed out, and one in particular helped me realize who the murderer was," L said, then went on to explain how exactly she helped. The girl listened intently. The two of them talked for over an hour without realizing it.

L looked at the time. "Oh dear. We've talked for quite a while. Anyway, the reason I called you in here is because I want you to take a test for me. An IQ test, specifically."

She blinked. "Umm...okay." As soon as she said that, Officer Acker came in. The older woman placed a few papers in front of the young girl along with a pencil.

"Please take your time," L said, then his mic was muted. The girl was left alone. She sighed and started on the test.

L watched the girl as she took the test. He noticed that she rarely hesitated or looked uncertain. It didn't take long for her to finish the test, only 10 minutes. She placed her pencil down and leaned back. "L, I'm done."

L sent Acker in to collect the test and send him photos of it. Once he received the photos, he checked her answers. "Amazing…" L said to himself. He unmuted his mic.

"This is amazing. About how old are you?" L asked the girl. She thought for a moment.

"The doctor said I'm around 14, but I'm small for my age," the girl answered. L nodded to himself, remembering that her file said she was only 4'8".

"Okay. Someone is coming to get you." With that, the laptop shut down. L leaned back, staring up at the ceiling. _Interesting… She is only two years younger than me, and yet she looks as if she could be half my age… _L thought. He called for Watari, telling him to go collect the girl.

The child sat in the police station, holding onto a stuffed bunny tightly. She swung her legs while humming a song she had heard only minutes ago. She looked up as Officer Acker came into the room and knelt in front of her.

"Okay, Bunny. Someone is here for you. He's going to take you to your new home," Acker explained. The woman had given her the nickname 'Bunny' since she always had her stuffed bunny with her. The child nodded and stood, following the older woman out.

Out in the lobby, an older man was waiting for her. He looked at the child and gave her a friendly smile. He lead her outside and into a car, then introduced himself as Watari. He explained where they were going as they drove off. While on the plane heading back to England, they thought of a name for her. After an hour, they finally agreed on one. Soon, they landed in London.

When they arrived at the orphanage she would be staying at, the girl breathed in deeply. _This is my new home. I am now starting my new life as Celeste..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Okay! First, if you're reading this, thank you for reading my story! Second, this is the first fanfiction that I've posted so I'm sorry if it sucks! Also, sorry this chapter isn't very long, but I just wanted to show a bit of Celeste's life in Wammy's before she starts working with L. Also, if there are any mistakes, please let me know! I've probably spent an hour just trying to make sure all of their ages match up. Also, I've legit added this chapter twice already. Lets hope third times a charm! -LanceCorporalAwesome **

Chapter 1

A small girl ran through the halls of Wammy's house. She giggled as she ran, clutching a rather large bar of chocolate. A boy chased after her, seething.

"CELESTE! GET BACK HERE WITH MY CHOCOLATE!" the boy yelled. The girl laughed.

"You shouldn't talk to your elders that way, Mello!" The girl, Celeste, yelled back.

"You shouldn't bully kids that are younger than you, Celeste!" Mello puffed out. The girl giggled and stopped running. Mello yelped and almost tripped, but was caught by Celeste. He glared at her for a minute, but his gaze softened as he saw her giggling.

"Its not funny, CC…" Mello said as he pouted. This made Celeste laugh more. She helped him back up and handed him his chocolate.

"Sorry, Mello. But that was just too funny," Celeste said with a smile. Mello pouted, then started following her as she walked away.

"Hey! Where're you going, CC?!" Celeste looked at Mello as he took her hand. Despite the fact that Mello was younger than her by 8 years, he was only slightly shorter than her. Now around the age of 16, Celeste stood at a tiny 4'11". Mello was almost 8, and stood at 4'10".

"I'm going to check on Near," Celeste answered, causing Mello to groan. Mello never got along with Near. Celeste had noticed that Near didn't mind Mello, but Mello despised Near.

"Why do you need to check on him? He isn't a baby, CC," Mello grumbled. He didn't want his CC to be around to be around the weird albino kid. He wanted her to pay attention to him and Matt, and only them. Not Near. Why would Celeste like Near, anyway? All he did was sit around and play with toys like a baby all day. He doesn't even come to meals if CC doesn't make him.

"No, he isn't. But I like to make sure he's okay," Celeste answered as they arrived at Near's door. She gently knocked, then entered upon approval. Mello followed her in.

"Hey, Near. How are you?" Celeste asked as she sat next to him on the floor. The 6 year old looked at her.

"I'm fine. I lost one of my dice, though," Near said. Celeste nodded.

"Well, how about we go get lunch, and then we'll look for it, okay?" Near nodded and stood along with Celeste. Mello glared at Near and took Celeste's hand, dragging her out. Near followed and grabbed the older girl's other hand. Celeste giggled, walking with the two younger boys to the dining hall.

Once they had gotten their food and sat, Mello started talking to Celeste so she wouldn't pay attention to Near. This plan, however, didn't work. Celeste watched Mello and listened to him as she made Near sit properly, placing a napkin in his lap. She stroked Near's hair softly then gave Mello her full attention. Mello talked as he ate, earning him a soft scolding from Celeste about talking with his mouth full.

Hidden deep in the shadows of the room, someone watched the three. Well, not really. More like, a camera watched them, and someone watched the video from a laptop. It seemed like whenever he saw Celeste, it was through his laptop. She hadn't changed much since he last saw her almost two years ago, except her hair was longer and she was slightly taller.

L observed them, noticing how Celeste acted with the two younger boys. She took care of them, and tried to please them at the same time. From what he could tell, this seemed to be a difficult task, but if anyone could do it, it was Celeste. From what he had heard from Roger, the blond boy couldn't stand the albino boy, hating that he always came second to him. But when they were with Celeste at the same time, he seemed to tolerate him, even if it was just barely. The albino boy didn't seem to have a problem with the blond.

L sighed and turned off the video feed. He had always been intrigued by Celeste. She was the smartest at Wammy's, not that anyone other than Watari, Roger, and himself knew that. Not even Celeste knew that. She thought she was the fourth smartest, behind Near, Mello, and Matt. She also seemed to have a way with people. She was just the kind of person that most would feel safe around, like they could trust her with their darkest secrets.

L wasn't the only one that noticed this. Celeste had as well. She noticed that as soon as she was introduced to Matt, Mello, and Near. They had warmed up to her immediately, though Mello and Near tried to act like they hadn't. Matt had even pointed it out at one point. Unlike the other two, Matt didn't try to hide his affection for the older girl.

"-and then, I kicked the ball so hard it hit one of the other kids!" Mello exclaimed as he finished his story. Celeste gave him a look.

"Did you apologize for hitting them?" She asked. Mello nodded. "Good."

Mello looked towards the door as he heard his name being called. Matt ran into the room and glared at Mello. "Did you steal my game?!"

"What?! No! Why would I steal your game?!" Mello glared, angry that he was accused of stealing something. Matt huffed.

"Because you want to annoy me for taking a piece of chocolate!" Matt exclaimed. The two kept going back and forth. Finally, Celeste sighed and covered the two boys' mouths.

"Boys, that's enough," Celeste said softly, though it made the two stop immediately. Celeste uncovered their mouths and looked at Mello. "Mello, did you take Matt's game?"

Mello was about to protest, but one look at Celeste and he gave in. The blond sighed and reached into his pocket, taking out a gameboy and placing it in the older girl's hand. Celeste smiled then gave Matt his game. "Mello, apologize to Matt."

Mello sighed. "I'm sorry, Matt," He said, then got up and hugged his friend. Matt hugged back then took Mello's hand, pulling him out of the room. Mello waved to Celeste as he was dragged off. Celeste giggled then looked at Near.

"Now, why don't we go find your missing die?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Hi! I know this chapter is a little short and might not be the best. This chapter starts the Kira investigation, and also shows a little more of Celeste's intelligence and her bond with L. Also, I'm on spring break right now so I should be updating more this week, and I'm going to try and draw what Celeste looks like. Anyways, let me know what you think! -LanceCorporalAwesome.**

Chapter 2

Celeste stared up at the ceiling of her dark room. So much had happened to her in the past couple of years. She didn't even remember what life was like before 8 years ago. In those seemingly short 8 years, she had become an orphan, taken to an orphanage for geniuses, met people who were now like her little brothers, and teamed up with the world's greatest detective. Now, at the age of 22, she helped L solve some of his most difficult cases.

Celeste sighed and got up, going into the living room of the hotel suite she was staying at with Watari and L. She sat down on the couch and sighed again. L walked into the room and blinked at her.

"Celeste, what are you doing up this late?" the older man question. Celeste turned her head and looked at him. She was starting to develope bags under her eyes, similar to L's.

"I had another nightmare," she explained. L raised an eyebrow.

"Was it the same one again?" He questioned. Celeste nodded. L sat next to her on the couch in his strange position.

"Maybe you should take something. Unlike me, you aren't accustomed to not sleeping. It may start to affect your work and health," L said. Celeste chuckled.

"I am fine, L. I'll get used to it. This wouldn't be the first time I've had insomnia," She replied, remembering the first time she had developed the sleeping problem.

It happened when she had first arrived at Wammy's. For weeks she hadn't been able to sleep. Whenever she did, all she received were nightmares. To this day, she still couldn't recall what the nightmares had been about. All she remembered were screams.

She had developed it again during the LABB murder cases. She had helped Naomi in person as a favor to L. When she had met Beyond Birthday, they had an instant connection, one neither of them understood. She couldn't sleep for months after they had found BB in that room. She was haunted by the image of Beyond on fire.

This was the third time she had developed insomnia. However, this time was different. She hadn't formed any sort of attachment in any recent cases, and no one close to her had recently died.

Celeste shook her head. It didn't matter what the cause was. She would just have to get used to staying awake for long periods of time.

Watari came into the room, pushing a cart full of food and beverages. Cake and coffee were placed in front of L. Celeste looked at L and chuckled again. L glanced at her.

"What?"

"Nothing, I'm just surprised you don't have dentures yet from how much junk you eat."

"Watari makes me brush my teeth twice a day," L said somewhat defensively. Celeste laughed.

"Whatever." She stood and went to the kitchen, soon returning with her own food. "Hey, are there any interesting cases?"

L looked up and nodded. "Yes, I've taken an interest to one in particular." He handed her a folder. She sat and opened it, reading through the case.

"Interesting. The police haven't caught on yet, but everyone else has," Celeste said, then scoffed. "Sometimes I question the intelligence of some of these police organizations. All of the autopsy reports state that the heart attacks were sudden, and in almost every victim there weren't any health issues that would lead to a heart attack. This is obviously an act of mass murder, I have no doubts about it."

L nodded. "Good, you share my thoughts exactly. The ICPO is having a meeting on the 4th of December. I plan on making an announcement of the investigation. But first, I would like to hear your opinion on who could possibly be behind this."

Celeste took another look at the files, then pulled out her laptop and looked something up. She placed the laptop in front of L after a few minutes. On the screen was a report from Japan. It was about a man who died of a heart attack while keeping students and staff members hostage at a school.

"This was the first victim. It doesn't seem like the police have noticed the connection, seeing as his crimes are far less serious than the others. Knowing this, I would say this killing was just...an experiment. Also, this was only reported inside of Japan, so its obvious that the person or group behind this is in Japan. Which part I'm not sure of. So, if the ICPO decides to support the investigation, you'll need additional cooperation from the Japanese police. It would also be wise to set up the investigation there."

L stared at Celeste, then let out a childish looking smile. "You never fail to amaze me, Celeste."

Celeste smiled at the compliment, then looked back at the laptop. "I have another theory, but its highly unlikely."

L tilted his head. "We must consider all possibilities."

Celeste nodded. "Well… I believe that its possible that the killer is able to kill without being there in person."

L looked slightly shocked for a moment, then nodded. "Yes, that is highly unlikely."

Celeste looked at him. "But, I think I know how to prove it," she said, then went on to explain her plan. L agreed to it if they could receive cooperation from the ICPO and Japanese police.

A few days later, L sat in front of his monitor and voice modulator. Celeste laid on the floor next to him, sleeping for the first time in 3 days. L had convinced her to take sleeping medication, and she had been asleep for an hour.

The young man waited for the feed to turn on, signifying that Watari was at the ICPO meeting. When it turned on, he addressed the meeting. "Greetings to all of you at the ICPO. I, am L."

A few hours later, Celeste woke up. L looked at her.

"Ah, you're awake. The ICPO has agreed to cooperate, and the Japanese police will be providing extra help," he explained. Celeste nodded and sat up, yawning.

"Y'know… This case might lead to you having to show yourself," Celeste said. L nodded.

"Yes, I am aware. But we'll cross that bridge when we get there."

Celeste smiled then stood and ruffled L's hair. He gave her a small smile as she walked out. _I'm glad that she started working with me._


End file.
